Interview with a Killer
by CPMiller
Summary: Erica Stanton interviews Creed while he's being held by the XMen. Her mutant powers give her an edge until she becomes trapped in his mind...Ch. 5 is up!
1. What About Your Parents?

Interview with a Killer

Chapter 1

What About Your Parents?

Disclaimer: OH, I WISH I OWNED THE X-MEN! However I don't, they belong to the magnificent Stan Lee and Marvel. You go man! I do own Erica Stanton and this story, so if you're interested in using either please e-mail me for permission first or at least give credit where credit's due. Whew, now we're through all that legal junk, Enjoy The Story!

Chapter 1

What About Your Parents?

"Hello Mr. Creed. My name is Dr. Erica Stanton. I'd like to talk to you." Erica sat in a plain wooden chair opposite her subject. An open notebook lay in her lap and a black erasable pen rested in her right hand.

Her subject, Victor Creed a.k.a. Sabertooth, sat in a large steel contraption that resembled a chair only through the lack of any more similar object existing. A muzzle covered his nose and mouth with several vertical slits for breathing. Solid shackles restrained his hands and feet from any kind of movement.

"I've spoken to Professor Xavier and he has agreed to permit you certain limited freedoms if you'll answer my questions honestly. How does that sound to you?"

"What's in it fer you?" His voice was a low growl that set goose bumps rising on Erica's arms. She was suddenly very thankful for the long sleeves of her pale cerulean suit jacket.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You could gain me a great deal of credibility as a criminal psychologist. Professor Xavier helped me get into college and I'm doing this for him as much as for myself. Somehow you seem to have developed a certain immunity to telepathic intrusions on your psyche as a side effect to-"

"You're a mutant." It was almost a surprised question, but came out a statement.

"I am. Forge informed me your 'muzzle' blocked such detailed information." He grinned at her through the metal mask, and in the dim room, his teeth caught just enough light to look menacing through the breathing grille. A chill clutched at Erica's heart as she fought to retain her calm appearance, Tense silence filled the room between them.

Creed finally spoke. "So what's your power?" Bright blue eyes focused on her face intently. The gaze did nothing to ruffle her apparent calm, though secretly her heart began to beat faster.

"That's my secret." She attempted a playful teasing smile with moderate success. "And I'm not telling." Curiosity could be a powerful motivator, and Erica was perfectly willing to use every advantage she could get.

"I get it. I answer your questions you answer mine." His laughter was cynical filling the small metal chamber with cruel sound.

"This isn't _Silence of the Lambs_ Mr. Creed. If you cooperate with me, I might consider answering a few of your own questions as a reward. But that will happen only if I feel you're being completely honest with me."

"We got company Doc." His gaze shifted past her and Erica turned to look at the door where his eyes had settled. Jubilee stood in the doorway, a glass in one hand and a pitcher of ice water in the other. "How ya doin' kid?" The grinning tone of his voice made the younger mutant tremble as she approached.

Erica rose from her seat, left pen and notebook behind, and took the pitcher and glass before they could be dropped. "Thank you."

Jubilee forced out a laugh that ended up sounding more like a whimper. "No, sweat Dr. Stanton." Erica smiled at her comfortingly and the trembling eased marginally. "Uhm, lunch is almost ready. You want me to have someone bring you something."

"I would appreciate that very much."

"Alright." She departed hastily.

Creed laughed loudly as Erica returned to her seat setting both glass and water pitcher on the floor next to her chair. "Kid nearly wet her pants just at the sight of me." He burst into more laughter.

"May I call you Victor?" He'd been expecting something in the way of a reprove and the question surprised him. Erica poured a glass of water for herself while Creed recovered his wits.

"Sure thing _Erica_, call me whatever you like."

"Thank you. Now, Victor will you cooperate with me?"

"You take this damn muzzle off me and I'll talk for you 'till I'm blue in the face."

"I don't have the authority to do that Victor. If you can give me a few answers, show some willingness to work with me, I'll try and have your restraints decreased for our next session.

"No deal Doc." He closed his eyes as though everything were settled.

Unfortunately, for him, the good doctor was not so easily balked. "Victor, you don't seem to understand the situation. You and I aren't making deals. If you cooperate, then you receive some kind of reward." She wasn't giving up easily.

Well maybe he could have some fun scaring her. His eyes opened again. "In other words, if I'm a good little doggie you'll throw me a bone?" She nodded silently not wanting to argue the point. "Alright Doc., throw me a bone so I know I can trust you. Tell me what your mutant power is and I'll talk to you…for today at least."

"A reward before you've earned it?" He nodded as Erica thought it over. "Alright, but this is for today only. Tomorrow you earn your reward." Again, he smiled at her through the slits in his muzzle. "My mutant gifts include very mild telepathy and a kind of controlled dreaming." Blond eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure." Creed thought fondly of the psychic "glow" he could no longer gain.

She smiled. "Then answer a few questions for me. What do you recall about your parents?" Again, she had surprised him and it took a few moments for Creed to respond.

"My parents?" Erica waited taking a sip of water. "I remember we lived in a little log cabin. Just the three of us. My dad used to chain me up in the basement when I didn't behave. He didn't like it too much when I caught my own food." Erica began taking notes. "He used to swear that one day he'd finally beat the devil out of me. Ha. That's what he'd say when I did something bad. 'Don't worry Ma. I'm gonna rip the Devil right out of our little boy.' He'd always shout it at the top of his lungs even if she was standing right next to him." Another bout of cold laughter.

"Did he ever harm you while you were chained up?" Erica kept her head down to hide the fact that she was biting her lower lip to keep from gasping in horror at his words.

Creed chuckled a moment. "Of course he did. That man'd hit me with the family Bible 'till I passed out. Or take his tools and rip my teeth and claws out. Sometimes he'd just leave me down there 'till I was so hungry I couldn't howl." Muscles tensed in remembered pain as he spoke. "Healing factor wasn't quite as fast back then. Took a week or two for me to recover, re-grow my teeth and claws. Then he'd just start all over again." Erica coughed trying to cover up her gag reflex at the thought of how much pain the man in front of her must've endured as a child. Creed wasn't fooled one bit. "What's the matter Doc., too much for you?"

"More than I was expecting." She looked up at him revealing her appalled expression. His grin spread as she cleared her throat. "What about your mother?"

"She was a real sweet woman, always did what she was told. Sometimes she'd even help him rip my claws out. Once in awhile I'd sink my teeth into her or him, and he'd lay into me like there was no tomorrow. Belt, sticks, tools, chains, even his own two fists. He'd use whatever was on hand, didn't matter to him what he hit me with."

"Should've hit you harder, if you ask me." Logan stood in the doorway with two plates. One piled with cooked meat and the other with macaroni, peas, and a small brownie. A fork lay in the cheesy noodles. He handed the variety plate to Erica and dropped the other onto Creed's lap. With practiced speed, Logan released the muzzle and one hand then stood back claws extending.

Sabertooth snarled at him. "What's the matter runt? Scared I'll get loose?"

"Nope, just don't want you gettin' too comfortable." Erica frowned at him as she ate her meal. Both finished their food off quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Logan." Wolverine reactivated the restraints before picking up both plates.

"Just remember to watch your fingers Doc. He likes to bite."

Instead of responding, Erica focused on Victor. "One more question for today, then we're done. How did you part ways with your parents?"

There was a long low chuckle before he answered. "I killed 'em. First my dad, then my mom. I wasn't going to kill her, but what would you do, Erica, if your ma came at you with a hatchet ready to split your skull. My pa's corpse was still warm on the ground and killing her seemed the natural thing to do. I still remember that first coppery taste of human blood when I ripped her throat out." Erica had gone pale as he spoke and it took all her will power not to raise a hand to her own neck or get up and just run from the room. "You ever nick yourself on something sharp, Doc and put the cut still bleeding to your mouth?" She nodded remembering more than one paper cut that had gone deep. Creed licked his lips. "Ain't nothing in the world that tastes like fresh blood." A chilling silence hung in the air until he spoke again. "Well Erica that was your last question for today…" A part of her mind registered the fact that he was waiting for her promised demonstration.

"Yes, very well then." She took a long gulp of water and felt his eyes on her throat. When the cup was empty, she placed it on the floor next to the pitcher and looked directly into his eyes. Immediately Creed felt dazed. "Don't break eye contact." Her voice was soft but firm. Slowly the room grew darker and both began to feel lighter.

Suddenly the blackness was replaced by a wide meadow of wild flowers and tall grass. Not far away the field gave way to thick forest. A crystalline stream crossed from one side to the other. Overhead the sky was thick with pearly gray clouds.

When Creed fell over realizing that he was no longer restrained Erica chuckled in a light carefree way. She wore a short pair of denim cutoffs, a snug blue tank top, and her feet were bare. When he took the time to look Creed noticed he too was wearing a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and was also bare foot.

Annoyed at being caught off guard and laughed at he tackled the still smiling young woman to the ground. "Where are we?"

"A dream world. Nothing here is permanent so you might as well not waste your time trying to hurt me." Creed laid the sharp claws of one hand around her windpipe, but there was no smell of fear…just excitement. She winked at him and nodded to one side. When he looked, a flower launched itself at him growing rapidly to wrap its stem around his arm. Before he could tear it off more were tangling themselves around his limbs and torso. In less than a minute, he was wrapped in green and dragged off of Erica.

She stood and faced him. "This world is only limited by your own imagination. Think yourself free." Creed glared at the vines, but nothing happened.

"What the Hell is goin' on?" Erica winked at him again and the vines retracted as quickly as they had attacked.

"Or rather my dream world is only limited by my imagination." She tapped a fingertip to her own temple.

"Fine, so you're all powerful here." He was angry.

"Don't take it so personally. You tackled me first remember." Erica smiled at him teasingly. "You're not going to refuse to talk to me because I defended myself are you?"

"Might…" His eyes trailed slowly over her body. Blushing she sank down onto the soft grass and patted the spot in front of her. Suspicious he sat on the indicated piece of ground.

"Relax." Slowly she reached out and began to massage his broad shoulders. "This world is a safe haven for me." Creed could've sworn he was in heaven right then.

"You're not really safe here though." His eyes were closed as he spoke enjoying the firm massage.

"True. It's more of a mental safe haven. Physically you and I are still in that little room facing each other." Erica moved to a better position to work her way down his back a little.

"What about the telepaths?" He groaned as she hit a knot and grabbing one slender wrist pulled her around to face him.

"Professor Xavier is the only person who's ever managed to make his way here without aid." For an instant, Erica forgot everything except the fact that she was alone with a strong blue-eyed blond who had his _very_ muscular arms around her. And he was leaning his face closer to hers.

"Erica!" Professor Xavier's telepathic shout shattered the world around them. Abruptly both woke back at the institute. The real Xavier was in his wheel chair next to Erica. Scott, Logan, and Jubilee were all watching. Scott looked concerned, Logan ready to kill, and Jubilee relieved. "Erica, I was almost unable to reach you. We were all very concerned."

The young doctor looked away blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Professor. I was just trying to demonstrate that there were certain benefits to working with me."

"Very well, but next time please tell me." Erica didn't respond. Silently they all exited leaving Creed to his own mysterious thoughts.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Why Not?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Why Not?

"You gotta be kidding me." Logan growled.

For once Scott was in agreement. "Professor you can't really be taking this suggestion seriously. It's crazy! Releasing Creed just so he'll talk?"

"Mr. Summers, Mr. Logan, I fail to see the problem." Erica's voice was sharp with anger. "I am _not_ asking he be fully released. Only his muzzle would be removed and _only_ during his sessions with me. Do you expect him to chew his way through reinforced steel to escape?"

Scott turned to face her. "With all due respect _Dr. Stanton_, you don't know that monster the way we do." Logan shoved his way forward to glare up at Erica.

"Nobody knows Creed as well as I do. And I'm telling you he's a ruthless animal. I wouldn't put it past him to chew his own limbs off to escape." Erica snorted derisively in his face.

"To what end? _If_, somehow, he were to chew his own limbs off to escape _and_ somehow he didn't bleed to death in doing so, _what exactly would he do_? Roll out of here!"

"Enough! All of you." Immediately everyone quieted looking to Xavier. "Scott, Logan, I feel Erica has an opportunity I lack. However, I too do not wish to take even a slim chance of an escape. This being the case, a guard will be stationed outside the door." Before Erica could protest, Xavier turned his gaze on her. "Your confidentiality will not be compromised Erica. The guard will be outside the door."

"Very well. Thank you for having faith in me Professor." Erica stood up to leave, but Scott blocked her.

"Dr. Stanton, you do realize he could kill you and the guard outside won't know…" They're eyes met with only a thin layer of ruby quartz between them.

"Yes, Mr. Summers, I realize that." As she walked through the door, Logan grabbed her arm. "Yes?" Her voice was severe but that alone was not nearly enough to discourage Logan.

"Just tell me one thing Doc. Why're you wasting your time on a maniac like him?"

For a moment, she smiled down at him. "Two reasons. To prevent others from ending up like him, and just maybe to give him the same second chance you got." Glaring silently Logan released her arm and Erica retired to her room to sleep.

I'm begging you, post a review. Please!


	3. How 'Bout it Doc?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3

How 'Bout it Doc.?

"Hello again Victor." Before settling in her chair, Erica went over and removed the steel muzzle. "Professor Xavier has allowed me to remove this during our sessions. However, there will now be an X-Man posted on guard at the door." There were small wounds around his mouth that began healing quickly. "Does that feel better?"

Creed worked his mouth around several times before answering. "Feels a lot better."

Erica smiled as she settled onto her chair. "I'd like to start with your later childhood. What do you remember after…the incident with your parents?"

His toothy grin was more eerie without the muzzle to hide it. "Don't remember too much before I started working in the Weapon X program in Canada. You probably already know, but they did a real nice job of messin' up my head. The runt's too. Can't be sure how much is me and how much was put there."

Erica's voice was soft and encouraging. "That doesn't matter to me Victor. If you remember it and you think it happened, I want to know."

"Ain't too much interesting to tell. The Canadian government trained me to kill. Worked for 'em on a special ops team with the runt, Maverick, and Silver Fox. I killed Fox as a birthday present to the runt." He chuckled for a moment before continuing. "Eventually I got sick of the good little soldier routine. Can't figure out how Cyke does it. Always kissin' up to Xavier and jumpin' through hoops like a trained dog. Jeaney don't realize how much better she could've done."

"Do you like Jean?" Erica paused in her notes to watch his reaction.

Creed remained silent looking almost thoughtful. "I guess I've got a bit of a soft spot for Red. She can sure hold her own in a fight." Another laugh.

Erica looked back to her notes. "What did you do when you stopped working for the government?"

"Whatever caught my interest. Mostly killing. Had a couple real nice houses and some sweet rides for a while. Course that was before Birdy went and sold me out. Had some fun times workin' with the Marauders. Didn't last long though.

"Me I'm not the type who works real well with others or for them. As far as I'm concerned, Magneto and Xavier are both full of it. Neither one of 'em realizes there dreams are never gonna happen. They'll just keep fighting each other 'til dooms day." He relaxed a little looking satisfied.

"Why do you-" Creed's voice interrupted before more could be said.

"I got a question for you. It's been bothering me since your little demonstration yesterday." She nodded encouraging him to continue. "That meadow, is it the only place you can go?"

"No, it isn't. Like I said before, my dream world is only limited by my imagination."

"Alright, then answer me this. If you're a telepath, why don't you put the two powers together and visit a place in someone else's head?"

Erica sat for several moments considering the possibilities good and bad. "I've never attempted anything like that before. Truth be told, I can only barely read unguarded minds, but what you're suggesting does seem plausible to me. However, in your case there is the minor obstacle of your strange immunity to telepathic intrusion."

"Maybe, but if I'm giving you an invite, I figure that changes things a little." Erica nodded her agreement. "So how 'bout it?"

"I'd like to consult with Professor Xavier before-"

Victor cut her off. "So you're no different from the rest of them X-dweebs. Can't do a damn thing without Xavier holding your hand or giving you orders. Makes things nice and simple if something goes wrong doesn't it? You can just blame chrome dome."

Erica knew she was being baited, but she also knew it was working. "Now, just a minute Victor. Professor Xavier is a much more powerful and a much more experienced telepath than I am. He might have valuable insights that could keep both of us from getting into serious trouble."

Victor laughed. "Quit making excuses just 'cause you're scared of me. He doesn't know anything more about putting the two together than you do." She hated to admit it, but he had a point. To her knowledge, she was the only mutant in the world with such a power and that made this totally unknown territory to her and Xavier. But on the other hand, she'd never attempted to enter another person's mind. Let alone a murderous psychotic with deep-rooted problems.

_What could go wrong_? _It's all a dream in the end anyways_. On one level, Erica realized she was being duped into doing something very rash and foolish, but she was also curious. Yet…the professor might have something to input. Something she didn't or couldn't know about.

Victor's low voice interrupted her train of thought. "Let me make it easy for you. My invitation is now or never…"

Erica took a deep breath and nodded. This was an opportunity she could not pass up. "Alright then, I'll try." Hesitantly she moved the plain wooden chair closer and sat back down in it. "Focus on a specific memory you want to revisit." Victor twitched when her soft fingers brushed his temples. Their eyes locked and the room faded away to blackness.

Just as swiftly as before, the blackness was replaced, but this time it was no peaceful meadow. Dank old stone curved around them forming a dark tunnel. Everywhere echoed the screams of the dieing and soon to die. A stench like nothing she had ever smelled before choked Erica. Sewer was overwhelmed by the stink of dead bodies and fresh blood. An awful amount of fresh blood.

"Where-"

"Morlock tunnels. Back when I was with the Marauders. Look there." Erica looked to where he was pointing and gasped in surprise. A younger Sabertooth stood profiled at the end of the tunnel where it opened out. In his hands, he held up a thin trembling young man. Erica could feel her heart pounding as though time itself had slowed down. Once…the other Sabertooth raised his free hand fingers tensed like claws. Twice…the hand began its downward descent. Three times…Erica was somehow closer though she didn't remember moving. She watched in fascinated horror as five sharp claws met with yielding flesh. Blood jetted from the unfortunate mutant's throat.

A single large drop landed wetly on Erica's cheek. She brushed at it smearing the droplet. When she caught sight of the red stain on her fingertips, her mind began slowly processing the implications. Erica collapsed to her knees too shocked to continue standing.

This was a memory, one of many. One murder out of hundreds, probably more. Behind her Creed gave a long low whistle. "Look at that spray! Don't get that kind of distance very often." Deep echoing laughter followed his words.

Erica looked up at him a tear sliding from her eye for all the innocent victims he had killed. "How could you?" Her voice was soft, confused, and she felt betrayed somehow. "How?"

His laughter faded as he looked down to meet her wide-eyed gaze. "Easily."

Please review…


	4. What's the Matter?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Chapter 4

What's the matter?

The dream world shattered like a broken mirror as Erica woke and rose. A loud clatter signaled the falling wooden chair as she retreated towards the door.

"What's the matter Erica? A little too bloody for you?" Erica made for the door. "Not so fast Doc. This is still a one time only opportunity." She paused hand hovering over the door's release panel. "Question is, have you got the guts to keep poking around in my head?"

She turned slowly to face him. Tears continued to fall. They left trails from each green eye, gathering at her small rounded chin, and finally falling to the floor. "Hasn't there ever been anything but violence in your life?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

She approached slowly, but stayed behind the fallen chair. "Maybe I don't think it's worth all the nightmares I'll have."

"Everyone's got nightmares Erica. How 'bout if I show you what scares me? That'll give you something good to put in your report."

Erica righted the chair still remaining behind it. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"That'd be making it too easy for you." She looked back at the door again. It would be so easy to just walk out and leave it al behind. She could always teach here at the school. Or maybe get a position as a councilor. Someone for the students to come and talk to.

She could do all that, but Erica knew in her heart it would always be a regret. No matter how happy that other life might be it would always feel tainted with cowardice to her. To sit back at the end of the day for the rest of her life and remember how she'd taken the easy way out. Run away from a chance to help society just because of a few bloody nightmares. That was a choice she couldn't make.

Creed relished the smell of her fear as she settled back onto the chair. "If we do this, we do it on my terms this time." He smiled and gave as much of a shrug as he could. "Now that I know I can tap into your mind-"

"Only with my cooperation, Doc." He was quick to remind her of his own control over the situation.

With a nod, Erica continued. "With your cooperation. I'm going to probe your subconscious mind." Creed only smiled. This time when her hands settled against his face Creed didn't flinch. As the darkness gathered around them, he thought about how long it had been since a woman had willingly touched him while smelling so strongly of panic. Too long he decided. It'd been too long.

This time the blackness did not immediately fade, but the two could still see each other despite the lack of any discernible light source. There was a sensation of falling, but no wind or sound. Slowly a dark fog enveloped them showing blurred images of memory. Most of it was bloody.

As Erica pushed deeper the images grew fuzzier and came faster. Finally one image cleared, grew, and surrounded them. A plain hallway formed from steel panels. Ahead stood a large reinforced door that looked like the entrance to a vault. Behind them was empty darkness.

"Where are we?" Erica looked around for a memory version of Sabertooth, but none appeared.

"Ain't ringin' any bells for me Doc." He approached the door putting an ear against it.

"Do you hear anything on the other side?" Erica asked after about half a minute had slipped by in silence.

"Somethin', but it's real vague. Kinda sounds like someone murmurin'. Can't make any words out though." Creed gestured for her to come closer.

Once she was close enough, Erica pressed her own ear against the cool metal of the door. The sounds were heavily muffled, but it did indeed sound like a person was talking. "I wonder…perhaps this door is a representation of the mental gate between your conscious thoughts and you subconscious memories."

Creed tapped the door with one finger. "Seems pretty solid to me. Might be able to blow it with some plastic explosives on the hinges, but…" The hallway had seemed completely empty when they'd arrived.

Erica's eyes swept the floor widening in shock. "Victor, look." He turned away from the door looking to where she pointed. There in the middle of the floor stood a large package of plastic explosives with a timer set neatly on top.

Creed examined both items closely. "Looks like some good stuff." Grinning he quickly set to work applying the material to the hinges. Erica leaned against the wall watching him thoughtfully.

She had been about to "dream" up the explosives when the package had already appeared. It was impossible that she had been the one to create them. Firstly, because she knew next to nothing about explosives, and secondly because she hadn't concentrated on the item. The effort wasn't much, but creating changes in a dream world did require minimal attention.

That left only one terrifying possibility. Somehow Creed had created those explosives without realizing it. A frightening thought. If he could do that without even the slightest effort…how far did that kind of power extend?

Erica had always been confident in her safety when in a dream. But did this really count as a dream? It wasn't a memory…Oh no! How could she have missed it? This wasn't just a dream or a memory. It was _his_ dream. His mind. His world…

"What have I gotten myself into?" Erica's voice was a terrified whisper.

"All done here." Creed was standing over her. At her terror filled eyes he smirked. "Little late to think about backin' out now Doc." What did he mean by that? Did he know what he was capable of? Did he guess? He had previous experience with telepaths.

Erica took a deep breathe to calm herself. He couldn't know, at least not for certain, or he wouldn't be just standing there. Unless he was toying with her… Mentally Erica shook herself. It wouldn't do her any good if she acted terrified of him all of a sudden. She forced her voice to be steady as she spoke. "I'm not backing out." He's just a man, she reminded herself. A dangerous man, but still a man. "Shouldn't we be backing away?"

He smiled toothily. "Thought nothin' could hurt you in this kinda place." There was a suggestive threatening note to his deep voice.

Erica hesitated trying to think of something reasonable to say. "Well, this is a slightly different scenario…" She struck upon an idea. "And even if my physical body is safe, I'd rather not chance any damage to my astral form." Victor still looked suspicious but nodded.

"Fine." He started walking at a brisk pace away from the door. Erica let her breath out in a relieved sigh and followed him. With out warning Creed turned around, wrapped his powerful arms around Erica, and spun back around putting his larger body between hers and the door. A split second later the explosives blew.

The sound was nearly deafening. A wave of heat swept over them both and then the shrapnel hit. Erica could feel Creed reacting as the hot metal shards struck his unprotected back. His body tensed around her and every breath carried a sound of pain past her ear. Erica was trapped, unable to do anything but tremble fearfully in his powerful hold.

At last the final pieces of metal struck the floor. Creed's arms slipped away as he took a step back. Erica turned around and found him breathing hard. He grinned at her through obvious pain, and when he spoke his voice was a little lower. "Think you might be right about having some caution." He reached a hand over his shoulder pulling loose a bloodied chunk of metal with a grunt. He turned away from her displaying a back nearly covered with various sizes of metal shards and dozens of slowly bleeding cuts. "So how's it look?"

Erica choked down her astonishment enough to speak. "You look like a porcupine." She reached a hand out to remove some of the metal, but Creed whirled around grabbing her by the wrist.

"That hurt, but it's got me wondering if maybe I can hurt you now. What do you think, Erica?" His hand held her as firmly as an iron shackle even as she tried to pull away.

"_Nooooo_!" The scream surprised both of them. It sounded like a young boy. As they listened, the scream shifted to a chilling howl of pain.

Erica's gaze searched for the source and fell on a sturdy wooden door of average size. It was plain oak lacking even a handle. Instead there was a rudimentary latch of blackened iron. Somehow this simple little door had survived the blast.

"It can't be…" His voice was soft raw with disbelief and newly remembered childhood terror. The powerful hand that had held her fell to his side releasing Erica. She didn't move or speak for fear of breaking the seeming trance Creed had slipped into.

Victor approached the door and Dr. Stanton followed him with her eyes. When he reached the door he lifted a hand as though to lift the latch, but stopped as though he couldn't bring himself to touch it. His hand trembled, and Erica moved forward to take his hand in her own catching his attention as she did so.

"Listen to me Victor. I don't know what's on the other side of this door, but you can face it. You're a grown man now." She reached out with one hand to lift the latch, but the tiny bar wouldn't move. Even when she tried both hands, it still refused to budge. With a sigh she turned back to face him. "I can't do this for you Victor. You have to lift the latch yourself."

Again he reached for the small iron bar, and again he stopped short of touching the cold metal. "I can't do it." There was a great deal of emotion in those words; anger, self-disgust, sorrow, and pain.

"Yes you-" His hand was around her throat choking the words away before she could say them.

"It ain't that easy!" He threw her to the floor at his feet. "Every time I went through that door, _he _dragged me through it. Nothing I ever did could stop him. Nothing!" His gaze went to the door. "He'd leave me down there 'till I couldn't scream. Until all I could do was stare up at that door…" So this was about his father.

"You told me yourself you killed him." She didn't move, only met his gaze as it came back to her. "Victor, it's your mind that's putting up these barriers, and you are the only capable of breaking through them. Are you really so afraid of him, you can't face what you know to be nothing more than a memory in your own mind? Are you afraid of remembering the pain?" Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him.

Reaching down he caught her by the arm and dragged her back up. "You don't get it. I'm not some superhero who can always meet the challenge! I'm an animal! A freak of nature! Everyone else gets it but you." His voice was an angry growl.

A light went on Erica's head. The self-belittling was like a bright red flag. Victor Creed had an inferiority complex. Did his entire come down to something so small? Had he chosen to be the "bad guy" because he didn't believe he could always save the day? Rather than fail he chose not to try…Could it really be so simple?

He was watching her suspiciously as her face revealed she was thinking of something. "It's so clear now. Victor, you don't think you can succeed so you don't bother even trying. Am I right?" His glare was accompanied by silence. "Well you're wrong. I won't go into a long winded lecture, but you are completely wrong about yourself. If you want to beat this fear, you can. I'm here to help you Victor. Think about it. You can beat him, like never before. There's just one door stopping you. So, tell me Victor, are you going to back out?" She hoped her audacity wasn't about to get her mentally torn to shreds.

For several long heartbeats nothing happened. They stood there facing each other. Finally Creed's voice broke the relative silence. "What if it ain't that easy?"

"And what if it is?" Her response was quick, and another tense quiet descended.

"Fine." He turned to the tough looking door, hesitated another second, then with a guttural growl reached out and lifted the small iron latch. The door swung inwards creaking loudly. Beyond a stair led to a gaping bottomless pit of pure blackness.

From within came a man's gravelly voice with a strong country accent. "Don't you fret none! I'm gonna rip the devil right out of our lil' boy! I swear I will if it takes 'till the Lord's Comin' to do it!" There was another howl of pain and Victor shrank back slightly from the doorway. Then, he remembered Erica at his back and stiffened his posture before starting down.

A/N: I've got a hard copy for a few more chapters on this story, but it's taking me awhile to get everything typed up. Please bare with me, and remember I'm working on other stories as well.


	5. What's on the Other Side?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

J.L. Stone: I love you sweety! Ah, but you made a good point about Erica being extra frisky in Ch. 1. Originally she wasn't. It was more of a friendly teasing thing with very little sexual tension. So, yeah, she's gone down the road of Mary Sue a bit, but she's neither totally dependent on him nor independent of him….well ok, as of this chapter she's kinda dependent on him cause she's stuck in his head, but I'm getting way off base. Why did I decide to make her so frisky in Ch. 1? Because a) She was in a secure environment, b) Creed's "teh" sex! c) I figured if she felt safe, she'd be a little less inhibited. Even Creed isn't quite as frightening when you're confident he can't hurt you at all. Those are my excuses.

Chapter 5

What's on the Other Side?

A large powerful hand grasped Erica's arm just above the elbow. She didn't shake it off. "You can do this Victor."

"Shut up and walk." He replied softly with an oddly roughened tone, and Erica kept her silence. The wooden steps creaked threateningly beneath their feet as they walked slowly down into the darkness. Below them a flickering light had begun revealing a nightmarish scene of abuse. A boy, no more than ten at most, stood chained to a damp stone wall. Blood stained everything. Dark and dry, it was crusted in his dirty blond hair. Old stains streaked much of the floor and wall where he was restrained. Fresh drops of crimson fell from all the fingers of his right hand and three of the fingers on his left hand. His left pinky and ring finger retained their claw like nails, though not for much longer. Even as they stepped together onto the earthen floor with its old stains, a shadowed figure caught hold of the tiny hand and tore away another finger nail using a pair of heavy old fashioned pliers. Another pained scream tore its way from the boy's throat.

Creed's hand fell away from her arm. Erica felt her stomach churning as she collapsed to her knees, one hand rising to cover her mouth as she stared on in horror. "Oh my god…" Standing next to her, Victor seemed to have gone catatonic from the sight. His hands twitched and quivered with freshly remembered agony.

The last nail was ripped away accompanied by another pitiful shriek. Slowly the man, if he could be called such, turned to face the pair. From behind him came whimpering sobs. So dim was the room, colors were hard to make out, but his frame was easier to discern. A scare crow like form with ropey muscles corded about the skeletal limbs. For several seconds he glared silently at them wiping sweat from his face and leaving a scarlet smear across his deeply grooved forehead. Slowly he started towards them, the room growing larger the closer he came. No, not the room Erica realized, she and Creed were growing smaller. When he finally stood directly before them, they stood barely taller than his bony knees.

"Wut's this? Two more lil'uns wut need the Devil beat out of 'em?" A strong bony hand reached down and caught Erica by her left shoulder dragging her up. The contact broke her horrified trance.

"Victor, this isn't real!" She was being dragged up, and the grip was bruisingly tight. "This is just a memory inside your head. Make up bigger Victor. I can't do it for you!" He didn't respond as she was dragged across the room screaming at him desperately the whole way. "Snap out of it!" After a moment his eyes seemed to focus on her. The giant figure shoved her down onto the floor so that her face was pressed against the dirt floor. "You killed him before, but that won't work here." A pained noise interrupted her words as her hands were bound tightly behind her back. "You have to concentrate to change things. Make it how you want. Are you listening to me!" She was being dragged roughly up. "What do you want Victor?" Her voice was a sharp demanding scream. A bony fist collided powerfully with her face, sending her back to the floor.

"You shut yer trap. I won' let ya tempt mah boy inta evil." Something rotten stank on his breath as he leaned down reprimanding her.

"Blood…" Victor's voice was hoarse, but it got the skeletal man's attention. He whirled away from Erica his face twisted with rage.

Her face throbbed from the man's strike, but Erica forced herself to speak, to try and guide Creed down a different path. "No, Victor. That's what he wanted. He wanted all the blood. Your blood drenching everything." A swift kick from a foot that was big enough to connect with her entire abdomen sent her rolling away winded. For a dizzy instant she laid on her back staring up at something with a bright outline. Slowly her brain made sense of the image above her. The door they'd come through was shut once more, but bright sunlight beamed through the cracks and where it didn't fit evenly with the frame. The warm rays didn't reach very far into the darkness, but they gave her an idea. "What did you want more than anything else Victor? More than blood or revenge?"

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the memory of his father halt, staring from her to the adult Victor. "The chains…" He swallowed, and his voice grew more certain as he took in the whole scene, not just the sight of his tormentor. "I wanted the chains to go away. To let me go." Erica shifted her gaze with difficulty to the boy. His chains were slipping away from him. For a long moment he stood there looking at his unrestrained limbs with stunned disbelief. Then the moment was past, and he was sprinting for the stairs with an uneven gait.

Angry yells burst forth from the boy's tormentor. "No! NO! Ya can't let 'im loose! Ah ain't fixed 'im yet!" Both room and man began to take on more accurate proportions. Erica felt her own arms suddenly released and climbed quickly to her feet to offer further encouragement.

"Yes! Go on Victor! What else did you want?" She couldn't keep the pride and excitement from her voice, and it seemed to infect Creed with greater energy. He stepped to one side as he watched himself begin scrambling clumsily up the steps.

"I wanted…to be free." His gaze rose with the boy to the top of the stairs where the door swung open. Warm bright rays of sunlight filled the door frame and shone all the way down to the floor. As he came to the top, young Victor was sobbing and laughing with relieved joy. He stood at the top step with that wonderful warmth shining down on him for all of a single second before a new figure blotted out the light. A woman, as thin as her husband, stood in the doorway blocking the exit and light. "Pa? He's loose." There was a frightened note to her voice as she caught hold of the child bearing him up in a tight embrace meant to restrain movement.

"Git 'im down 'ere an' help me chain 'im back up." As soon as she was down the stairs with the struggling growling child, he was taken from her arms and quickly chained again. Once the child was secured he turned, pointing one long bony finger at Erica. "Her next."

She stared plaintively across the room at Victor, who seemed to be simply watching everything again. "Help me," her lips formed the plea in silence, dismay and fear having stolen her voice. Two sets of bony hands laid hold of her. "Victor, I…" She hesitated not wanting to admit her complete weakness as she struggled in vain. The wall with it's many chains came steadily closer ending her hesitation. "I don't have any power here!" Helplessly she pulled against the skeletal hands. Her voice quieted with hopeless desperation as she continued to plead. "You have to save me. You Victor. You're the only one who possibly can." One set of hands released her, though they hadn't yet reached the chains.

A thinly fleshed hand slapped her across the face sending her head jerking to one side. "Shut yer mouth! He ain't gonna do nothin'. AHHH!" With a shriek of pain, he stumbled to one side falling to the floor. Immediately his wife was beside him. Beyond the two stood Victor, fresh blood dripped from the claws of one hand. Erica pulled her gaze down to the man writhing in pain on the floor. Across his back five long red furrows bled freely.

Victor stepped past the pair and offered his other hand to help Erica up. Once she was on her feet again, she stayed close to him. He stared down at the boy he had once been. Their eyes met for several heart beats. Finally Victor turned away. "C'mon Doc. We're leaving."

Erica caught hold of his arm at the wrist with both her hands. He stopped but didn't look back as she spoke. "You can't just leave him like this. It's not right." Her words communicated much of what she felt: dismay, confusion, and most of all concern for the child he had been.

He turned around, freeing his arm, and looking down into her distressed green eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, but I can't save him. He's got to do it himself…and he will." With a firm hand, he pulled her up the stairs and through the door into a cold bright light. After her eyes adjusted, or the light dimmed she wasn't sure which, Erica found herself in a heavily wooded forest with large snowflakes falling around her forming a thick blanket of white over everything. The door was gone as though it had never been.

A/N: I'm not dead! Although I did have open heart surgery June 3rd and didn't get out of the hospital til about the 17th. Recovery is going well and I'm determined to catch up all my online work with the hard copies I've got down. Found my binder with a lot of my hardcopies, quite awhile ago as a matter of fact. I apologize for taking so incredibly long with getting this chapter posted. However, in recompense I rewrote much of this chapter to add more intense details and increase the sense of just how messed up Creed's dad was. Gotta give Vic some pity for surviving such a traumatic childhood. Again, apologies for letting this story sit so long without an update. I hope you can forgive me and maybe post a review.


End file.
